The End Of It All
by forevercharmed01
Summary: Not happy with how the series ended, so on screwing that right off decide to make it how it should have gone...Just angst from all corners.


**little one shot, turned out to be a fully fledged story shot. Not happy at all with the ending, it sucked and of course Morgana had to die...God i hate those writers. Anyway decide to after watching that utter crap fest. ( the only good thing being Morgana) I decide to write my own version.**

**lots angsty, wrote this listening to stairway to the skies by within temptation if you haven't heard of them go listen and prepare to cry, yeah so i wrote the better half of this being emotional listening to sad songs and sobbing into my cat's fur. **

**My muse is pretty twisted, **

**enjoy**

* * *

The war was over…They had won.

The knight's laced with red all cheered as wave after wave of blue coloured Saxon turned and fled, leaving the valley and heading back to the north as the soldiers of Camelot watched on victorious Merlin went on looking round the masses of dead bodies searching for the one person who he had hoped was still alive and that fate, hadn't already played out.

He stopped just beyond the pass as he saw the other who he had been worrying about but not the for the same reasons as he looked down on Mordred's cold lifeless body, he eyed his form solemnly before looking over and his blood ran cold as he saw him.

Rushing over he bent don't down to feel for a pulse on Arthur's just as still body and tears welled up when he felt one. But it was very feint.

It wasn't much but it was something, they might just have that chance.

Bending down he picked the king up from the floor and moved slowly out of the pass and away from the dead bodies surrounding them he made his way back up the path back to the edge of the forest as he slipped through the trees and into the darkness away from the harsh environment that was the wreckage of the bloody battle.

Gwaine, Leon and Percival all after cheering for the win had been looking around for any sign if their leader but came up empty as they had no choice but to help the injured get to safety and so left the devastation behind all hoping that Arthur had made it through.

Gwen had been helping any and all that came through the tent as she hurried around with clean water and bandages helping those she could as she to desperately waited on any news that her love had survived, as she helped Gaius who had been treating those alongside her.

Morgause had been watching the enemy flee with satisfaction until a sharp pain in her chest struck and immediately she knew that something was wrong,

Morgana was hurt.

Turning she left the scene to go find her sister, fearing and hoping that she was ok

Morgana staggered off to the side leaning heavily on the stone wall of the valley, she gritted her teeth and looked down to her side which she had been clutching, as she lifted her hand to see blood spilling, she closed her eyes and leant her head back.

She knew there was no chance in healing it, for the strike itself had been a fatal one. Lucky, but fatal, she had passed Mordred who was searching for Arthur as she tried to intercept him she knew the prophecy, how the little boy she had once saved would grow to slay the king of Camelot she knew it and tried to stop it, she failed, and now was paying the price.

She was dying.

It hadn't been on full on stab but it was deep enough for the blood to flow from her freely and with the sword he had used there was no point in trying to heal herself.

She had to laugh at the irony. As a high priestess no mortal weapon could kill her but the only other sword in existence that had been forged within the dragons breath alongside Excalibur, was the one she had insisted wouldn't cause harm as she had told Merlin who wasn't convinced but didn't stop her as she got Aithusa to help.

She would laugh if it wasn't so painful.

Breathing heavily she heaved herself up and tried to stand the best she could, she needed to go and see the others. See who else had survived and more importantly if Arthur and Morgause were still alive.

Moving along the wall one painful step at a time she made her way out of the passage.

Gaius after helping as many as he could waited until Gwen was distracted before slipping away, he knew that Arthur would have been badly hurt and he would need to see him as Merlin would no doubt be worrying.

Moving away as quietly as he could he using his stick to knock the shrubs out of the way as he disappeared into the darkness.

Morgause had been wandering around looking for any sign of her sister as she passed, she asked the knights if they had all shaking their heads knowing what that could of meant and giving her looks of sympathy as they carried on. She was starting to panic moving on through the dead bodies hoping against hope Morgana wasn't one of them.

She came to the end and stopped as she finally spotted the younger high priestess as she walked slowly up the path. Morgause could see her slight limp and ran to her side Just as the other woman looked up and smiled.

"Sister"

"What happened?" The blonde asked coming to her side as she looked her over and seeing the blood as her panic set in again, Morgana saw her and knew she had seen the large red stain on her white shirt as she smiled the best she could and shook her head.

"It is nothing, just a scratch wound. I healed it"

The older woman looked at her face as Morgana tried the best she could not to grimace as the searing pain took over. Morgause eyed her sister whose face was giving nothing away before nodding in acceptance before she took her hand and lifted her arm missing to flash of pain on the other woman's face at the sudden movement as she pulled her arm over her shoulder.

"Come we need to get back the others are up at the top. The knights survived" She smiled as she helped Morgana move holding her tightly as she did.

Merlin had stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest placing Arthur down and moving to keep watch once he made sure he was safe, just because Mordred was dead didn't mean his henchmen had all gone. He knew that the other man wanted Arthur dead at any cost and so told them no matter what happens. Arthur had to die.

As he waited he realized that he had failed in his chance at stopping what was to come. He had a chance and he missed it, he didn't get to him in time to stop Mordred coming at him.

He failed his destiny and he failed his friend.

Noise from behind him had him turning ready to attack but smiled when he saw Arthur murmuring and moving closer settled at his side as he opened his eyes.

He looked around taking in the scene before him as he came across Merlin who still had tears in his eyes.

"What happened?"

The other man smiled again "We won."

The king stared at him and nodded; "Right so then why are you crying, we won…..Though I thought I was going to die at one point" He spoke exhaling not seeing the look of heartbreak on his servants face as he did. Merlin nodded more to himself as the tears fell freely.

"…I thought I could stop it"

Arthur looked up as he spoke glancing at the other man who had been staring at the floor

"What"

"I thought that, maybe, if I got there in time….Used my magic…"

Arthur didn't know what he was on about as Merlin turned to him still teary eyed, "I stopped the Saxon's"

The king had to laugh "What are you on about Merlin, that sorcerer did."

The raven haired man looked down at him silently speech not coming to him as he shook his head. "That was me"

"What"

After another few minutes of silence Merlin struggling to get his words out, finally, looked back to him.

"I'm a ….A sorcerer"

Arthur's eyes widened at hearing what his servant was saying,

"I have magic"

No, this wasn't happening the king shook his head

"No Merlin you don't have magic"

Yes Arthur I do, watch."

And he pointed to the fire as the blonde struggled to lift his head

"_Draco"_

His shock increased as the smoke slowly took shape and changed into that of a small dragon as Merlin lowered his hand; it was silent again as Arthur took in what he had just seen.

His manservant, the man who had been by his side for so long, had stuck by him after everything. Had magic.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

"You lied to me"

Merlin looked at him shaking his head,

"I had to but believe me, I only used my magic for you, I helped you."

"You have magic and you…..You" He couldn't finish he was still in shock. He didn't know what to say and his head as well as his side hurt.

"Leave me"

The warlock looked at him again "What"

"I said leave me"

"I can't do that, your hurt"

"I don't care….I want you to just….Go" He shuffled as best he could no his side facing away from the man who he had trusted more closely than anyone. Leaving Merlin to stare at his back defeated.

Morgana and Morgause finally made it back to the make shift camp as the blonde let go of her sister who once again winced at the sudden jolt but hid her pain as they moved into the medical tent were Gwen was.

The queen turned to see the two high priestesses and the other queen regent as she smiled and hurried to them embracing them as she did.

"Thank god you're ok" She spoke tearfully as she let go of Morgause who smiled and nodded before taking hold of Morgana who bit back a whimper as she held on to her sister in law.

Gwen pulled away but no before seeing the stain on her shirt as she gripped the material and looked to her concern etched on her face.

"Your bleeding"

The sorceress shook her head before Gwen made a big deal out of it.

"It's nothing, really. I told Morgause it was just a scratch that I healed."

She looked at her not convinced as Morgana took her hands ignoring the pain.

"Seriously I didn't realize until it had spread but it wasn't enough to cause me lasting harm. I sorted it see" She shook her hands again smiling her familiar smile.

"No problem" Gwen looked at her for a few more seconds determining if she was lying or not but eventually nodded and smiled as she sighed

"I just hope to god Arthur is safe" Morgana's smile fell as she listened, She didn't know if her brother was safe either but if he had Merlin by his side then he would be.

"I'm sure he's just making sure that any survivors that might be left are brought back" She told her, "You know what he's like" She laughed again making Gwen smile despite her tears before she nodded and moved off to help other knights as Morgause watched her go before turning back to Morgana.

"You know Mordred will have hit him." The younger woman sighed and nodded, "I just…..I don't think he's going to make it if he has"

Morgause wrapped her arms around Morgana, who held her breath again at having weight pressed on her wound but accepted the hug.

"Relax sister I'm sure wherever he is he will be safe"

Both didn't know what the future for the king held but Morgana did know that if Arthur had indeed somehow managed to survive and Merlin was helping him she wouldn't be around to see it.

Merlin had been watching out again for any signs that they might have been followed his heart heavy as Arthur slept, he has saved him revealed his magic and Arthur had rejected him, sent him away, it pained him to see the look his friend had when he realized that he had been holding this secret in for so long, it was almost like he looked at him differently. He was still the same Merlin but now he was free.

A rustling from the side had him looking up as he looked on before sighing as slowly Gaius came shuffling into view, he breathed out and hurried over to the older man who was carrying a few leaves in his hand before looking at him.

"How is he?" Merlin looked at him before shaking his head, "He was hit Mordred….I was too late"

The physician nodded and moved over to the immobile king as Merlin looked at the plants he had in his hand

"Is that it?"

The older man looked at him and then to the plants in his hand before nodding,

"This whole place is still crawling with Saxon….I got what I could"

"But we need Dillflower"

"Merlin"

"Or tinch root"

"Merlin"

"Or"

"MERLIN"

The warlock looked at him as he held up his hand,

"Worrying won't do a thing to help, go and make sure the horses have water and are fed, if we need to move then we need to fast."

The other man nodded before moving off to the horse as Arthur opened his eyes just as he went before he grabbed on to Gaius's arm

"He's a sorcerer"

He waited to a look of shock from the old man only it never came as he stared sombre at him before it hit him and he dropped his arm.

"You knew" He nodded

"Sire I'm sorry but he's like a son to me I couldn't very well betray him."

The king looked at the older man still not quite ready to believe and now this, just scoffed.

"He did this to help you sire. Merlin's not a bad person his magic, isn't evil."

Arthur didn't say anything which the other man took as the conversation to be over so got to work trying to fix his wound.

Morgana moved away from the others when things settled down to a quiet spot in the corner. She had procured a wash cloth with warm water and bandages as she made sure no one could see her before setting to work on her own wound. She knew she couldn't stop the bleeding, but she could at least try to stem the flow for as long as she could. She needed to find Arthur and bleeding out before she did wasn't exactly what she wanted.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before pressing the cloth to her side and hissing out as the water trickled into her open cut as it mingled with the blood. Looking down she could see it getting worse and so knew that she didn't have long, she didn't imagine this would how she would go. But somehow, it seemed a fitting end, in the midst of battle….Fitting for a queen regent.

"MY lady"

She spun around and let out another hiss as she came face to face with Gwaine who was looking at her with narrowed eyes as he let his gaze drop to the cloth at her side before back to her again.

"Morgana"

She smiled trying to dissuade just as she had the others.

"It is nothing, war scratches. See fixing it already"

The knight gazed at her then back to the huge gash across her ribs before seeing the slight pained look and knew it was more.

"It's not just a scratch is it?"

She took in a breath as he waited

"My lady"

She raised her head from staring at the ground back to his serious expression all traces of fake smiles and laughs gone as she looked at him.

"I was fighting and I saw Mordred," She could see his expression on hearing the enemy but carried on.

"He was…..there in moving through so I thought if I could hit him then maybe I could catch him unawares"

Gwaine now could see this wasn't going to end well and the cloth she was keeping at her side was reddening slowly, his heart fell heavy and he feared at what she would say next.

"My lady"

"I made a move to strike him but he must have sensed me because he blocked my attack and whilst I was distracted he…..Hit my side."

She took in another pained lungful of air her breath hitching slightly as she did.

"Morgana" She looked back up to him "It wasn't enough he didn't stab me completely though"

"Then why are you bleeding like he has"

She looked away for a few seconds before replying,

"Because he used the sword I forged with Aithusa"

The gasp he let out had her smiling sadly as he understood what that meant, he took a step forwards.

"Surely there is something you can do" She shook her head,

"There is nothing, it is not of a mortal sword and so no magic can be used against it…..Including my healing."

He looked at her pain in his eyes as he shook his head.

"But what about Morgause maybe she can" He went to move past her and go tell the other woman who would no doubt want to know but a hand stopped him as he looked down and saw the younger woman look at him before shaking her head.

"No"

"But my lady your hurt"

"I said no,"

He stopped talking and stared at her as she gripped his arm.

"No magic…..No matter who's, can help. There is nothing I can do. I'm dying Gwaine"

"Don't say that"

"It's true, I do not have long left and I do not want to be spending it arguing." She looked at him.

"Please"

The knight's eyes teared up slightly as his queen regent spoke dejectedly resigning herself to a fate she didn't deserve.

"But there is one thing I would ask of you"

He nodded, "Anything"

"Don't tell them" He looked at her as she smiled a little and looked away.

"Why?"

Twisting her head she glanced over to Morgause who was busy helping some of the men who had been hurt and healing them the best she could with Gwen who was at her side.

"They've been through enough; I don't want them to worry about the inevitable."

She spoke quietly as he nodded before looking at the two in front of them.

"What can I do?"

She stared at them for a minute or two in silence before speaking.

"Look after them, make sure they are safe and that Gwen can be the best queen Camelot has ever seen"

He nodded at her request and placed his hand on her shoulder,

"It's been an honour my lady"

She smiled "Well I haven't gone yet Sir Knight" She teased as he laughed. They stayed like that enjoying each other's company for a few more minutes before they reality of what was to come set in and with another nod promising her that he would deliver. He smiled once more and moved away to help the others.

Gaius had been working on Arthurs side or a while trying to see if he could in any way stem the injury and patch it until they could get him some proper help at least, but the more he looked the more he began to realize that because it was done by the man who was meant to kill him the wound itself was beyond anything he could do and so with a sigh he stood and moved over to merlin who had been waiting by the horses.

"What is it what's wrong did you fix it?" He asked immediately as the older man held up his hand again and looked at him his face stoic and calm before shaking his head.

"Merlin, the wound inflicted on him….A piece of Mordred's sword is still lodged tightly into the side of his chest and I fear that with each movement he takes it gets closer and closer to his heart."

The other man listened numbly to what the physician was telling him.

"You mean…..There's no hope"

The older man shook his head,

"It is beyond what I can do and I'm afraid even maybe what you can to"

Merlin shook his head, no this couldn't be it there had to be a way

"There must be something Gaius I can't leave him to die. Not now….Not after everything."

The other man watched as his all but son nearly broke down in tears again before speaking.

"There is one place that may be the only place strong enough to help."

Merlin wiped his eyes as Gaius spoke, "What do you mean"

"I mean Merlin the place of the sidhe,"

Merlin stood up straight and looked at him. "You mean"

"Avalon"

Of course, the mystical isle. That could help, it had to, Merlin nodded again and went to move but stopped.

"He hates me"

The other man looked at him

"What"

The warlock sighed, "I told him about my magic and he…..I betrayed his trust Gaius he won't look at me never mind let me help him."

"He will" The raven haired man looked at him again. "What?"

"He will, I talked to him. Explained that you're a good man who only had him at heart, he knows you Merlin. He will talk to you again."

Merlin nodded and thanked him before walking back to Arthur who had looked at him coming closer and despite what he had told the other man moved slightly away as Merlin bent down.

"Gaius says we need to get you help," No reply "There's this place we can go, I think it may be the only place that can help you." Still no response. Merlin sighed but bent lower and helped the king up pulling his arm apologizing as he winced.

"Why are you doing this?"

Merlin looked at the blonde as he moved them over to the horses, "Your this powerful warlock and yet you still do my bidding….Why?"

Merlin stopped at the horse before helping him climb into the saddle slowly before making sure he was secure before shrugging,

"It's my job…..My destiny" He said simply before going to his own horse.

He spoke with Gaius for a few more minutes before he pulled on the leash and made off in the direction of the lake as the older man watched them go and prayed silently he could make it in time.

Morgana had felt Merlin and his new sense of determination as he set off on his mission to save Arthur by taking him to the legendary lake as she smiled, it was time.

With the bandage wrapped tightly around her wound which she did by making sure Gwaine didn't let anyone near she moved away from the side and over to where the others were. Gwen saw her approach and smiled as she joined the rest, Morgause smiling as she stood by her side. Gwaine gave her a little solemn look before bowing his head as she smiled back at them.

"We are making preparation to leave" Gwen said as they listened on, "The knights and soldiers have been treated the best they could here but they will be better back in the kingdom so we shall make at first light" The rest nodded as she set about giving them orders of what they were to do as Morgana stepped back nudging Morgause who watched her and followed as she did.

They moved off back into a corner with the blonde looking at her sister in concern.

"What is wrong?"

Morgana bit the inside of her cheek as she looked up to the older woman who was waiting patiently for her to answer.

"Merlin's taken Arthur to Avalon"

The blondes eyes widened a little, she knew the isle had the power to help but she didn't think he would be in need of it.

"Are you sure" She nodded

"Yes, I can feel his drive. His goal, it's to save him but he's forgetting one thing," She said as she tugged on Morgause's hand and began pulling her out of the tent.

"He needs high priestesses to grant him the way to the other side" The blonde nodded knowing that they to where now heading for the mystical lake as they quietly slipped out and away to the horses.

Merlin had fallen to the floor tears slipping down his cheeks. They had been travelling for a day and a half now with them getting so close, but Arthur. Arthur looked like he was giving up, he was so pale his skin, so cold and his pulse barely there….Merlin had remembered that Gaius had told him that the sword was making its way from his wound to his heart. It must have been the last remnants of Mordred still trying vainly to kill his friend.

He pulled the king from the saddle and dragged him to an open space of land seeing if there was anything he could do, anything to try and make his pain go away but looking on at his all but dead form he knew that the end was coming and it broke him, his once strong and noble friend was beaten and a few breathes away from his last.

He sank to his knees pulling the blonde haired man to his chest sobbing his anguish. He couldn't give up he just couldn't, they had so much to live for the war was won. Arthur needed to go and rule his kingdom Camelot needed him still clutching his cold friend he screamed his rage. At destiny. At Mordred. At life. At everything he had worked so hard for it was now slowly slipping from him.

Noises from the side had him looking up again his tears still freely visible as a few seconds later Morgana and Morgause appeared. They made their way out of the trees as Merlin watched them wondering why they came as they moved closer to them.

Morgana could see her brother lying still in the warlocks arms and without a thought for her pain jumped from the horse and ran to him Morgause a few seconds later as they bent down kneeling besides them.

"Is he?" she asked as Merlin tearfully nodded and she looked down at the lifeless form of the now all but dead king as she started to cry her own tears with Morgause rubbing her back in comfort.

"You were going to Avalon" Merlin looked at her nodding, "how did you"

"I felt it your choice, taking him there. Your single mission…..It was strong" she said as he nodded and held Arthur's body tighter,

"We won't make it in time" He spoke lowly with both women nodding realizing he was right, they were still a few miles away and Arthur didn't have that long,

"If you can find a way, any way to get him there. We can help with the opening of the gates." Morgause spoke to him as he looked at her knowing now why they came and smiled gratefully at them before looking down to the ground, he was desperate. If he had another way then he would use it and not bother him but he didn't and they had no time left.

Without a word he raised his head to the sky and began to shout the powerful words that would bring the dragon to him Morgana, having seen this before stood up gingerly and took Morgause's hand pulling her back and giving them room as both watched.

It was a few minutes later and the beating of strong wings had them looking up to see the large shape of the great dragon as he swooped down and landed in front of them. He nodded solemnly at the dragon lord who had begun crying again.

"Arthur has no time left" He said to the large creature who gazed own at them, Morgause and Morgana made their way back over to them as Kilgharrah looked at them before bowing to the high priestesses.

"Priestesses"

The older of the two nodded her head in respect still in awe at seeing a dragon up close as his gaze lingered back to Merlin who was holding the body tightly.

"He needs to get to Avalon and we have no time left. I know I said I wouldn't ask again but please just once more…..Please."

The great dragon tilted his head as he observed the sight in front of him at how desperate Merlin was and at just how near to death Arthur was as he spoke.

"The great Pendragon life is almost at an end, his reign as king over" He spoke gravely as they looked at him

"Then help us" Merlin said as the large dragon looked at him once more.

"Take him to Avalon, by the lake we can do the rest."

He peered down at the dragon lord once more as he sniffed but looked determined just as Morgause spoke.

"We can use our magic to help open the gate, it would be his only hope." She said as the creature turned to her, Morgana held her side letting her sister speak or them as the blood loss was becoming more of a problem.

"Yes, your magic would indeed be able to grant him passage, but would you both be well enough to do it?" He asked looking at them. Morgause frowned and nodded wondering what he was on about as Morgana's eyes flickered up to him, he knew of course he did he knew pretty much everything and was giving her the chance to speak out loud. But she wouldn't.

Standing up straight she let go of her side and faced the dragon glare with her own steely one and nodded, "Of course" Her voice left no room for argument as he looked at her a little loner but nodded.

"Very well, young warlock place the king on my back and I will take you there" Merlin looked up smiling and nodded frantically standing and gathering the blonde in his arms before staggering over to the huge dragon as he bent down.

"We will make our own way there" Morgause told them as Morgana paled at the thought of using heavy magic but another look from the dragon as he guessed the same had her agreeing,

Stupid pride as he nodded once more and making sure both were safely secure took off into the sky and over the trees as they watched them fly towards what would be Arthur's last resting place.

Morgause waited until they were out of sight before looking back to see Morgana who was preparing herself for the onslaught of pain that was to come as she moved and took her hand in hers. She opened her eyes to see her sister smiling and on returning the gesture she began to speak the words that would take them to the lake as the wind whipped around them dying down a few seconds later with them disappearing from the clearing.

They appeared a few minutes later in another whirlwind as Morgause looked out over the clear water smiling at the beauty of the magical lake as Morgana held her side. She was right, the magic had been too much and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying as the pain wracked her body, she looked down to see the blood that had slowed come seeping out and knew the spell had been too much for her.

Bending slightly to try and ease the pain they heard the rush of wings and Kilgharrah appeared a few minutes later hovering slightly before descending as both woman backed away giving him space. He stooped down as Merlin jumped from his back and pulled Arthur a few seconds later carrying him down to the shore with Morgause following close behind and Morgana lastly dragging herself still clutching her side.

There was a boat at the edge of the lake. It seemed that the powers of the lake had known that the great king was coming which made Merlin cry even harder knowing that it really was happening, Arthur was dead and that this was the only way, he made his way over to the small boat and placed the blonde haired king inside straightening out his cloak and wiping his face free off dirt before he sobbed once more.

Morgana for appearances sake made her way past Morgause who was waiting to perform the spell as she stepped into the lake to look down on her brother, the high king who had been felled so early in life. She closed her eyes as the tears fell. To the others it looked like she was morning the loss of her brother and she was, but it was also the pain as it gnawed at her body.

To her and the great dragon they knew that this was also her coming end, she just hoped she could hold out long enough as she bent and kissed his head lovingly before stepping back and stumbled out of the water caught by Merlin as she nodded her thanks and made her way over to Morgause who looked at her funny but she muttered she tripped before taking hold of her hand and turning to face the lake.

Merlin listened as they chanted together the spell that would bring forth the gate and as high priestesses to the goddess, there would be no sidhe to question them as they finished their spell and Morgana let go of her sisters hand stepping back before doubling over, the pain had finally gotten too much as Kilgharrah saw her time almost up and moved his giant paw to steady her as she smiled as best she could before falling to her knees, making no sound as she hit the soft ground beneath her.

Merlin and Morgause watched as the gates appeared before them faint at first, then slowly becoming corporeal as they shone a light blue sparkling in the mists that surrounded them.

Any other day Merlin would have been in awe but not this one. As this was the moment he said goodbye to the truest brother apart from the dragon he could have had as he made his way down to the boat again not ready to say goodbye to him yet.

"Hey clotpole" He said looking down at the kings still form

"There is a lot I want to say but I know we don't have time so I'll be quick…I'm going to miss you, more than you will ever know. You were not just my king but you were also my best friend. You know someone told me so many years ago that it was my destiny to guide you into becoming the greatest king Albion would ever know. Well I laughed at first because the Arthur I saw then was a prat, a spoiled idiot who was so arrogant and cocky.

But you grew from the time I became your servant I saw you slowly change from the idiotic prince to the just and strong king you were today, it wasn't easy so much to overcome. But you did it, well I helped but at least you were there to see the lessons ad learn what it meant to be great. I couldn't of been more proud of you, you weren't just my friend you were my family and I know this isn't the end…..I will see you again, I remember you once saying if you ever needed a servant in the afterlife don't come to me. I take it back.

I would be happy to be your servant from this life into the next….So no getting rid of me that easy"

He ended his speech laughing a little as Morgause smiled sadly behind him neither noticing the silent Morgana who was slowly bleeding out on the ground behind them as Kilgharrah watched her gravely sending his last prayers to the dying priestess.

"So yes, when you get better I'll be here, waiting, and I will remember what you said. You still owe me two days off and a pay rise" He joked once more before finally stopping he gazed down at him once more and smiled moving backwards out of the water away from the boat and was about to push it off to the island in the middle when the sudden voice of the dragon had them stopping.

"It seems that the Pendragon line will truly end at the lake this day, but not just with the king."

Both hearing what he said turned around and looked at him wondering what he was on about until he looked down to the floor beneath him and following his line of sight he stepped back to reveal Morgana on the floor.

Morgause instantly threw herself down on to the ground by her sister side, eyes taking in the sight of the blood that had been pooling around her as she held the younger woman in her arms tears already fast flowing,

Merlin for his part didn't know what had just happened, one minute she was fine and then the next this, he stepped closer to the two as he gazed at them and then to the dragon who looked sad,

"….What…..How?"

The large creature looked to him then back to the fallen priestess who was being held in her sisters arm's just as tightly as Arthur was in Merlin's.

"It would seem that before Mordred struck Arthur, he first came across Morgana who tried to change what she already knew would happen"

Morgause was openly sobbing now as she reached down and pulled back the shirt that was drenched to reveal the wound that had been spilling blood for she didn't know how long, before she placed her hands over the huge gash and tried to stop the blood from pouring from her sister's body.

"It….It's no use" They both heard a feint voice speak as they looked to see Morgana open her eyes and slowly face them.

"What do you mean….I can stop this, magic will help" Morgause spoke in between tears as she got ready to say a spell only to stop as she felt Morgana 's hands on hers and the younger woman shake her head.

"No magic can help this time"

Merlin who had bent next to her looked down at the dying woman in front of him more tears falling.

"Morgana"

She looked at him and his heartbroken expression as she nodded before hissing slightly, and spoke as best she could.

"Yes he used to sword equal to Excalibur"

The warlock closed his eyes, he knew that sword was no good but he let her make it anyway, and now it had caused her downfall

"Oh Morgana"

She nodded again closing her eyes as Morgause held on to her crying the hardest she had ever cried,

"Why didn't you tell me" She half spoke and cried as Morgana smiled painfully

"You were all so happy about winning the war, I didn't want to ruin that"

Morgause shook her head again. "Oh you stupid girl, do you think celebrating a war is more important than your life? Nothing is worth more to me then you, don't you get that"

Morgana nodded and smiled as tears fell down all three of their cheeks. The dragon watched on sadly as the last Pendragon's the world would ever see slowly faded from the earth.

The raven haired woman despite her pain, lifted her hand to touch her sister's cheek as Morgause cried harder and held onto it.

"Don't cry sister. I hate it when you cry." The blonde nodded but couldn't stop herself as she lifted up and touched Merlin's cheek as the warlock leant into her touch.

"Merlin, my friend my wonderful friend. You have done so much in such a short time….You brought peace to a land that had none for so long and you did it without violence."

Merlin nodded as he cried harder at her words, she smiled tenderly up at them both.

"I'm so proud to have known you both and to call you my family is my greatest honour"

"Morgana no" Morgause held her tighter sensing she didn't have long left as the blood was thickening.

"I want you to know that I love you both and when you get back to Camelot, tell Gwen and the rest that I love them just as much. But Morgause you will always be my blood,"

Both nodded as Morgana could feel her body becoming colder, but before she went she made sure Merlin knew one last thing.

"Merlin" He looked at her through blurry eyes as she gritted her teeth speaking through her agony.

"I…I'll look after him" The warlock knew she meant her brother and burst into more tears nodding as he did, he knew she would they would both be together.

"I'll be watching over you both so be good" She laughed lightly but wincing, before touching their cheeks one last time. They both held her hand until they felt her hand become heavy and when they looked down they saw her lifeless eyes staring back at them, they looked peaceful and her face happy as Morgause cried for her to come back holding on to her body not letting go as Merlin sat there numbly.

He couldn't believe it, in the space of one day not only had he lost one Pendragon who was his greatest friend but he had also lost the other who was his magical confidant.

He looked on at Morgause's crying form as she held on to her lifeless sister, the kingdom had not only lost its king but also its queen regent. How did they recover from something like this? It had deadened his insides he wanted this day to have never happened, what good was his magic if he couldn't fix this.

"They were the greatest Pendragon's this world will have ever known" The dragon said softly as Merlin could do nothing but nod as Morgause was to inconsolable to respond. She had lost the only family she had, and she hadn't even known she was dying. How could she have not felt it? How could she not have sensed her pain. She kissed the cool skin of the younger woman's head.

She hated herself at that moment, she had failed Morgana magical sword or not she could have done something, and now because of it the only blood family she had in this world was now gone.

It was a while later as Morgause had continued to hold on to the younger woman for a while before Merlin had suggested putting her next to Arthur in the boat. The blonde agreed and very reluctantly relinquished her hold on her body as he bent down and picked up her small frame carrying her down to the boat that held her brother as he placed both siblings' side by side.

"They look like there sleeping" She spoke her voice hoarse with crying for so long as he nodded, they both looked so beautiful, so peaceful. They had a look of other worldly beauty about them making them look almost ethereal. He wrapped them both with the red cloak Arthur had symbolizing their great house as the emblem of the dragon covered them both.

"Though they may be lost to this world today, the next shall see them again" The dragon spoke as he came to stand by them.

"For Arthur is the once and future king, when Albion is in its most dire time of need he will rise once more to lead it back to its glory again."

He gazed over to the deceased high priestess

"And Morgana is a creature born of magic, something which will never die from this earth and will carry on long after this world and the age it stood for becomes but a myth. A telling, both will return once more and when they do, they will need all their friends and family by them."

Both Merlin and Morgause nodded taking in the great creature's words and hoping as he was a magical creature of sight, having seen many things into the far of future. That he was right.

Merlin pushed his hand out as the boat rocked slightly before setting off from the shore holding the people most dear to them and watched as they slipped away, to the great island of Avalon. Entrusting them to the mythical land, and preparing for the day that they would wake once more and come back to them.

Gwen broke down in tears when Merlin and Morgause returned to the kingdom. She had been waiting for any of them since she discovered them missing out on the battle field as had the others, Gaius had welcomed them home as they stepped into the throne room. The knights and Gwen had all been so relieved that they didn't notice their grief stricken faces until Gwen asked.

Morgause had broken into sobs again as Merlin told them what had happened, how Arthur had been taken to Avalon and both Morgana and Morgause had opened the gates for him only for Morgana to die soon after. The court gasped when they heard the second queen had just unexplainably died until the warlock told them that she had faced Mordred head on and whilst she was distracted he struck her a fatal blow with the sword that had the same properties as Excalibur.

After learning that both Morgana and Arthur had been taken to Avalon. It became clear that that the only Pendragon left was Gwen. It might not have been by blood but she was still married to Arthur and so after accepting the royal seal that had been Arthur's, she took on the sole responsibility of being the only leader of a kingdom that had lost the two best people it had ever seen. But she would try her best for them.

Everyone held a vigilant for the past king and queen as everyone mourned their losses, even Gwaine felt sad though he knew what had happened to the queen though he never told.

Merlin stayed as appointed court advisor. He may not have had Arthur anymore to guide but that didn't mean he couldn't do the same for Gwen. Morgause was struggling to accept her sister's death and that she was the last remaining high priestess left as she retreated away from the kingdom and everyone as she came to deal with all that had happened.

That night in very different parts of the kingdom three sets of eyes looked up to the pitch black sky above them each holding a little something that belonged to the ones they had lost as Gwen lifted one of Arthurs shirts to her face and breathed in his scent. She knew it was going to be hard without him but in his memory she would be the best leader the kingdom that he had crafted, and fought so hard to build would ever see.

She held one of Morgana's dresses in her hands the silk was soft between her finger and it reminded her of the impeccable fashion sense the other woman had, she missed her dearly and life wasn't the same without them, it wasn't because they were her family but because they made the kingdom a better place. Be that through hard work and strength. The courage to take on the ones that dared threaten them or simply just being the bickering siblings that amused everyone in the court.

Either way life was not the same and it never would be again.

Merlin had one of his jackets that Gwen gave him she said it suited him and now that he had a better position would need some warmer clothing, he took the jacket but never wore it as he placed it in his wardrobe. He knew that one day the words the dragon had said would come true and that Arthur would rise again. He just hoped that he would be around when he did.

He had one of Morgana's spell books that she had given him he was a crap healer according the queen regent and she had teased him mercilessly about it so as a joke she got him a book of healing spells for dummies. He had laughed but put it away never intending to use it but now, he pulled the book from its resting place and put his hand tenderly over the top. He would read it and learn the spells. If not for the use of helping others but then in her memory, it was the least he could do.

Somewhere in the forest Morgause was staring up at the sky, she couldn't stay in a place that constantly reminded her of what she had lost and so had left without word. She did feel bad leaving them but she just couldn't be there everywhere she looked Morgana would be there smiling at her, it wasn't her ghost driving her mad but her magic the younger woman let powerful magic lingering all over the castle and it created memories of her

As much as she would have loved to have seen her sister again not actually seeing her in the flesh would have caused her to break down again.

She smiled as she held one half of a broken locket in her hand, to anyone else it would have been considered useless, but to her it was everything. They both had one day taken a necklace and broke it in half each keeping a piece for themselves that way everybody could see that they were sisters. She smiled wistfully at the thought and held it to her chest.

The dragon was right. Morgana may have been gone but her magic wasn't, it lingered in the air the earth under her, it seemed the age of magic wasn't over yet and it still remembered the youngest high priestess. And it would until she came back whether magic would exist then she couldn't say, but what she did know was that she was going to be there for her when she returned.

All three smiled at the sky and spoke to their lost loved ones counting down the days until they left this word being through death or simply being magic and watching as the world they knew past them by changing until they very day Albion's greatest king and queen regent returned and when that came. They would never be alone again.


End file.
